Warbox
}}| } | }}; margin: }| }|0.5em 0 1em 1em}};" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" border="0" | }}| }| }}}} |- | } }| colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:0px;" }} }| }|type=slideshow|widths= }| }| }} |crop=false|position=center|hideaddbutton=true|caption= } }}| }| }| }}} }} }} |- | } } }| ! colspan="2" Chronology }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Previous } }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Concurrent } }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Next } }} |- | } } } } }| ! colspan="2" Details }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Part of } }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" }|Start Date|Date(s)}} } | }| class="eva_box_title" Date(s) } }} }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" End Date } }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Location } }} |- | }| class="eva_box_title" Battles } }} |- | }| ! colspan="2" Result - colspan="2" } }} |} |- | |- | } } } }| class="eva_box" style="width:100%; margin:0px;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" border="1" } } } }| - ! colspan=" }|4| }|3|2}}}}" Fighters - }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" style="width: }|4| }|3|2}}}})}}%;" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" style="width: }|4| }|3|2}}}})}}%;" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=3| align="left" valign="top" style="width: }|4| }|3|2}}}})}}%;" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=4| align="left" valign="top" style="width: }|4| }|3|2}}}})}}%;" } }} }} } } } }| - ! colspan=" }|4| }|3|2}}}}" Objectives - }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=3| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=4| align="left" valign="top" } }} }} } } } }| - ! colspan=" }|4| }|3|2}}}}" Commanders - }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=3| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=4| align="left" valign="top" } }} }} } } } }| - ! colspan=" }|4| }|3|2}}}}" Forces - }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=3| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=4| align="left" valign="top" } }} }} } } } }| - ! colspan=" }|4| }|3|2}}}}" Casualties - }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=2| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=3| align="left" valign="top" } }} }|4| }|3|2}}}}>=4| align="left" valign="top" } }} }} }} |- | }| class="eva_box" style="width:100%; margin:0;" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="0" border="0" ! Notes - } }} |- | }| ! colspan=2 class="eva_box_header" Notes - colspan="2" class="eva_box_data" } }} |} Overview This box displays information about a battle with two to four sides. Usage Required Fields The following fields are mandatory. The rest are optional. * side1 and side2 ** The titles of the two combatants. Use side3 and side4 as needed. Optional Fields The following are some notes on optional fields. * width ** Sets the width of the sidebar if defined, otherwise the default size of is used. ** Requires units to be set. 200px is a valid entry. 200 is not. Valid units include: px, %, em, pt. * image ** Set's an image. Default width it 300px. This parameter is ignored if slides is defined. * slides ** Set's a slide show. Enter one or more pictures separated by newlines. Add a to separate individual slide captions and link parameters. More info here. E.g. Avatar.png INSER CAPTION HERE link=TEST LINK linktext=TEST LINK TEXT * imgdesc ** Set's the image's/slideshows caption. It DOES NOT set the caption for individual slides (see above). * imgsize ** Manually sets the width of image, otherwise image uses . ** Requires units to be set as above. * margin ** Allows you to change the margin. Useful, if you want insert the box in a table for alternative layouts. ** Default is "0 0 1em 1em" (0px along the top and right, 1em on the bottom and left). * begin and end ** If both are defined it will display "start" and "end" dates. ** If only begin is defined then it assumes begin contains a single date, a date range or a note about dates. I.e. It contains "Date(s)" * conflict ** Added for BattleBox compatibility reasons. * date ** Added for BattleBox compatibility reasons. ** This value is completely ignored if begin is defined. If not, it replaces "Start Date" with "Date(s)". end is completely unaffected. * notes ** Any other information Category:Information boxes